reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
StummGas
StummGas is a human friendly compound which is being developed by Riot Defenses Incorporated - New Taipei, Taiwan. Its compound of elements allows this anti-riot weapon to not kill enemy personnel but it weakens them down and slowly drains energy until they pass out. This special anti-riot weapon is specially utilized mostly by Company of Liberty operatives to disband violence within areas across the world, without any casualties to civilians or their own soldiers. despite being an unusual but beneficial anti-riot compound, it is created to help countries around the world to deal with any violent protests and riots; all-tho it may replace Tear Gas and Rubber Bullets in the near future for various law enforcement agencies, it has been good in dealing these sort of threats and it is cheap to utilize for battlefield use for personal and base defense. Introduction StummGas research began in early 2016. This was due to rising counts of violent protests and riots happening across the world, mostly happening in Asia, Africa and in the Middle East. These were known to be sparked by terrorist groups before GLA forces during the First Eurasian Conflict; there was an increased number of riots and violent protests sparked by GLRF supporters, but fortunately were immediately disbanded quickly. Whilst several protests and riots were sparked by terrorists and splinter groups; This was commissioned by various factions across the world to disperse the violent acts; whilst these types of acts were beginning to shorten as terrorism was being dealt with personal force, law enforcement have been taking StummGas into action for dispersing gangs and personal fights. Usage after Research The first usage of the StummGas compound was in early-2017 when first sets of riots first broke out in Moscow during presidential elections, which sparked the Kalini Crisis after a group of mysterious men which might been part of the GLA during the First Eurasian Conflict killed 2 out of the 6 presidential candidates and sparked the war between military officials and splinter groups. Several forces in Asia utilized StummGas with vehicles which were equipped with hose or sprayers, one of those were mostly SBT's Type-56 Salamanders along with several fire trucks. The results after research were good after StummGas was used, rioters passed out and were easily removed from streets and properties safely and either sent to hospital to recover or sent home to where they belong with a warning notice that they might get arrested if they cause any problems in future. Law Enforcement Use Several enforcement agencies across the world use StummGas to suppress dangerous criminals and even try and suppress any violence in cities and towns. Since rubber bullets and tear gas may become obsolete in the next few years after its introduction, StummGas has been a good alternate and doesn't cause any damage to the earth's climate. Extensive uses of the compound were reported in North and South America. Military Use To be added..... Company of Liberty Dispersing enemy units and riots in Company areas have been a rough time, whilst tear gas and rubber bullets are already part of the Allied Nations' peacekeeper protocols when handling riots and any rising problems, but thankfully StummGas was commissioned into the main Riot Defense regiments in favor of the Allied Nations' itself to save Company forces any problems. Units that use StummGas There are units that are currently utilizing StummGas for base defense and anti-garrison. Below is a list of units that are utilizing the compound. *'Company Type-56 "Salamander" Tank' - Company of Liberty personnel were going to utilize Green Napalm to deal with infantry and garrisons out in the world; but to save costs on utilizing the Salamander, StummGas has been utilized to deal with enemy personnel without civilian or friendly casualties. More will be added later on. Behind the Scenes *The weapon StummGas, is based off another weapon of same name from a known comic series Judge Dread but without harming civilians or units utilized by generals using StummGas. *Particles for this weapon is based off the flame particles, with a flavor of green. Category:Special Weapons Category:Technology